Queen Heart Coord
Queen Heart Coord (クイーンハート) is worn by Sophie Hojo. This Coord is from the brand Holic Trick. It was first shown in Episode 9. The coord is first seen in the 2014 1st Live Collection. This coord is very similar to the Beauty Queen Coord, Classic Heart Coord, Queen Heart Marionette Coord, Cookie Queen Coord, and the Colorful Queen Coord; the only difference being the color. User Appearance Top A red and dark brown top with each section lined in gold dots. Sleeves match this but are sectioned by gold material and held near the bottom with a band of pearls. At the middle of the chest are three dark brown hearts on top of a dark blue and fuchsia material lined in gray tulle. At the center of the chest is a big gold heart split by two diamonds. One side is red with blue diamonds, while the other is dark brown with a fuchsia line shaped as a heart. A gold crown with a ruby heart and black and red accenting is on the top of the left side of the heart. The neck has a ruffled dark purple tulle material. Comes with dark brown and black gloves compose of lines to give them the appearance of a diamond pattern. At the top of each glove is a row of gold hearts under a row of red hearts. Bottom A dark brown skirt with red on the top half with a line of gold dots. On each corner of the red portion is a dark purple tulle material in three layers under a single ruby heart lined in gold. Near the bottom of the skirt are two rows of hearts, with the bottom bigger then the top. The heart styles consists of cherry-red with sapphire diamonds, and one that is solid brown with a small fuchsia heart near the bottom. Shoes Cherry-colored boots with gold heels. A pattern of thick dark brown lined with sapphire markings on the sides are on each boot, with a small gold diamond place on the front and each side of the bands. On top of the boot is a segment of gold with a big brown heart lined in gold. Dark purple ruffled, tulle material is on top of each boot. Accessory A gold crown with a ruby heart on the center. Around the bottom is a band of black and red pieced with tiny gold dots. Game Queen Heart Coord is a Cool type Super Rare Coord from the brand Holic Trick. It first appeared in the 2014 1st Live Collection. Trivia * Despite the coord being very similar to the Beauty Queen Coord, Cookie Queen Coord, Classic Heart Coord, and the Colorful Queen Coord , they all share the Hair Accessory, the Queen Heart Crown. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Anime Screenshots Young Sophie as an idol.jpg 349.PNG 350.PNG 348.PNG 346.PNG Tumblr nb49tbTGx81rsghfro1 500.png Arcade Game Queen Heart AG.png Other Laala Queen Heart Faruru Wonderland Rabbit.png Category:Cool Coord Category:Coord Category:2014 1st Live Collection Category:Sophie Coord Category:Holic Trick Category:Super Rare Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:2014 Limited Live Category:2014-2015 3rd Live Collection Category:Coord Box